thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nothing is Real
The Story of Callan Blye. Depicts the 97th hunger games. Note: The Capitol defeated the rebellion. =Part 1: The Animal= Chapter 1 Hello. My name is Callan Blye. I'm an orphan boy who lives on the streets of district 7. I scrap a living by working through the night chopping wood on spying on the peacekeepers. Screw my life. I sit inside my little den atop the high school. Today is the last day before the next reaping. One boy. One girl. Ages 12-18. Fighting to the death on live TV. What a lovely world. I look around and sigh. Today could be my last day in this den. My one safe haven. Well, I've nothing presentable to wear, so I'll stick with the regular. I roll over on a small makeshift bed and fall asleep. When I wake, I get up and jump from the roof. It's only one floor, so It doesn't hurt much. I walk eerily silently. People eventually fall in around me. Nobody speaks. Two families will lock their houses today. Trying to cope with the pain. The pain of losing a child. The Capitol is cruel. "Ready Callan?" I voice says to me. I look up and see Danny Whitfield. He normally lets me watch the games with his family, for the alternative is probably death. "No." I respond. He's holding hands with his twelve year old daughter. I pray she isn't picked. When we arrive, We all gather in the town square. The mayor of the town shows up. He stands on a stage next to Lili Trinket, who is basically some D-bag daughter of Effie Trinket who represents tributes picked from here. "Well, good people, the time has come again, to choose our tributes for the annual hunger games!" The mayor says. I resist the urge to regurgitate. I really wish I'd woken up earlier to train a little bit. The mayor passes the microphone to Trinket. "I will now choose the Tributes for District 7!" She cries. Not one person does anything. Trinket walks up to the girls orb full of tickets. I feel bad for any kids in tessarae, who have their names thrown in multiple times. Good thing I'm not one. She picks out a name. "The female Tribute is Rosa Ultio!" She says. I don't feel much. Other then pity for the guy who's picked. Rosa Ultio walks up. She's a full head taller then me, and has muscles the size of a house. She walks up, no one volunteering to replace her. then Trinket walks over to the male orb. My heart runs about as fast as a plane. I whisper a prayer. I must have sinned pretty badly. "Callan Blye!" She calls out. My heart dissolves in my chest. But knowing how many people will be watching this on TV in a few hours, I suck up courage and slowly walk up. I climb onto the stage. Trinket thrusts the mic into Rosa's face. "Well, Rosa, are you nervous at all?" "Just a little." Rosa lies. Everyone not from the district is fooled in a second. I for one, saw through it easily. She turns to me. "And what about you Callan?" I suppress a snort. "When do we start?" I ask. "Don't worry Callan, you'll have plenty of time." She says cheerfully. The mock sweetness in her voice made me almost throttle her. After most of the pleasantries are done, we're led to a train. When we're led onto it, we are faced by a large man. I know who he is instantaneously. He's Gale Fellin. Our last winner. He's the only one to go through the games without using a weapon. Once. And he's my new mentor. "Well, let's hope I have a few fighters this year." He says huffily. He's right to hope so. Our last two died in the bloodbath about 17 seconds in. "Well, then, you sure as hell won't be disappointed." I answer. "We'll see." We're taken to a table where FOOD IS SITTING. We don't get to much to eat, so I'm on it in a second. Trinket makes a disgusted noise as I devour a whole cake in seconds. I look up at her and raise a wide grin. She makes a disgusted face. Why am I acting like this? It's like I don't care that I'm about to walk into hell itself. Maybe I don't. Maybe death would be easier. I wipe my face off and make it a point to eat with my hands. "You do know you have a fork, right?" Lili says. "What for?" I ask. She gets up and leaves. Gale smiles. "Good, she's gone. Now, we talk about how you guys will have a slight chance at winning." I perk up at that. Rosa hasn't said anything. ANYTHING, since we left. Maybe she's just scared. Why I'm not is beyond me. =Part 2: Nothing Left To Die For= =Part 3: Final Haunt= Category:Odst grievous Category:Fan fictions